Destined Fate Act Two
by ILikeCrappyWriting
Summary: Sequel to Destined Fate After Maxwell's long lost sister is shot and is facing certain death, Max goes into a emotional breakdown. Amu, his best friend, must help him. But what happens when the bad stuff just keeps happening? Rated T Just in Case! OC
1. After The Fin

**DISCLAIMER : There has been an update on Destined Fate if you read the 19th chapter. That chapter added nothing to the story and has been deleted. This picks up after the end of Destined Fate! **

**Max : Shugo Shugo!**

**Akari : Shugo Shugo!**

**Max : Jeez, Akari! You were late!**

**Akari *blush* Sorry...**

**Max : Huh? Anyway! WELCOME BACK! **

**Akari : The first chapter or two will be a bit depressing according to this script...**

**Max : SCRIPT?! Anyway, It's time to start Minna!**

**Akari & Max : Doki!**

_Last Time on Destined Fate :_

_"My name's Maxwell!" A short brown haired boy said to his new class. _

_"I woke up this morning... with an egg."_

_"Come again?" Max added. Infront of him, his chara stood. Well more of a float... A girl._

_"I almost killed him... He was that close to the ground."_

_"Well, no you didn't. It's the plan maker's idea."_

_"Hey Amu-chan, do you think it's weird how I turn into a girl?"_

_"AHH I TRANSFORMED?! What but how?!"_

_"Never, I'll NEVER GIVE UP!" A white beam shot out of his hand. The whole room went white. All the X Eggs started to get purified. Max smiled and fell unconscious._

_THEN TAKE THIS!" I yell jumping into it. All the eggs fall apart. "...End..." I hear myself saying once again._

_"I love you..." I take a step back. "WHAT!? BUT HOW!? NOO YOU HAVE TADASE AND UHH IKUTO! YEAH IKUTO!"_

_He had the intention to run his fingers through her hair. He did so. Akari blushed. She closed her eyes like she was going to go to sleep._

_Max suddenly had tears rolling down his chin. "Maxwell-kun!" Amu called out. He put hands over his head. "NOO! Stopp! Make it stop!" He screamed. His Mom darted downstairs. She gestured Amu to move into another room. Max was curled up in a ball._

_A teenaged boy with midnight blue hair stood there. "It's that Ikuto kid..."_

_Her... Ani-chan? Are you still there?_

_"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TURNING MY SON INTO A GIRL!" _

_He heard a familiar elegant voice. She shut the door and sat next to him. "You're allowed to do what you want." _

_Ring Ring. The other end picked up. A Elegant and Gentle and Soft voice responded. "Hello?" Max started to cry of joy. "Ani-chan!" Max said smiling. Amu smiled at Max's happiness. On the other end of the line a purple haired, kimono wearing girl stood there smiling. "It's been far too long. Emiko."_

_"Oh my god... I slept with someone..."_

_"Aki, I travelled back in time." "Oh my god... I slept with someone..." Actually, I slept with a cat... lol!_

_"DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THEY TELL YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM... THE GUARDIANS TELL LIES! - Akari."_

_BANG. The trigger was pulled milliseconds before the sound. The bang pierced the air. Lasting for a long time. "A-A-A-Ani."_

_Aki's egg was closing in. "No! Maxwell-kun!" Max looked up at Aki. "No! Aki! NOOOO! Not you too!" Pop._

_What now? Despair. Despair had consumed him. He was hope free. No one could help him now. But the person who started this. Akari. More importantly... Easter. Max was... Max thought he lost himself._

_Or was he?_

Guns. Bullets. Triggers. The three components used in the death of Ani. Except, there was one more. Akari.

"Maxwell-kun!" A pink haired girl waved from across the street. Maxwell, a 12 year old boy with brown hair walked up to his friends.

"YAYA-CHAN SAYS HELLOOOOOOOO!" Yaya said over enthusiastically. Max formed a slight smile in the corner of his mouth. The two girls were chatting. Max was just looking at the ground. "Then Tadase was all li- Maxwell-kun, you ok? You've been awfully quiet." Amu asked.

Max looked up. "I'm fine." He said with little to no emotion. They started shopping. The girls buying clothes and cds and stuff. Max had his back to the studio they were in. In the distance... he saw a kimono wearing purple haired girl. Giggling elegantly. "ANI-CHAN!?" He dropped his bags and ran over to her. The attention of plaza had gone to him. Even Amu & Yaya were staring from their store. Max ran to his right around a corner. Ani was always ahead of him. When he reached where she was, she'd be ahead. He ran and ran until he reached a bridge. He couldn't find her. He slumped over the side of the bridge. Tears running down his cheeks. "Maxwell-kun!" Amu cried out running up to him. "Minna, doki desu howa howa Watashi Wa!" She said looking upset.

"Whaa?! I can't understand you!" He screamed. Amu looked scared. He kept screaming things in English. No one else was around. Amu looked up. She saw a silhouette figure. The sun just showed the top of her hair and a bit of her side. Pink hair, school clothes. Amu ran forward. "This is what you did!" She almost cried. Max had calmed down. Amu called his mother and she took him home. "He... He's in such an emotional wreck right now..." Amu muttered to his Mom.

"Ani... they're not sure if she'll survive..." Her mother replied.

"It's been 2 weeks!" Amu yelled out! Amu went home that night, she fell on her bed. "Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" The 3 charas cried in joy! "Why don't we do something fun?" Miki suggested!

"Like sports!" Ran suggested! Su looked at her angrily.

"No! We will clean-desu!" Su said with her arms crossed.

"We'll make a picture!" Miki said angrily. The 3 got in a fight. Amu laughed a little. Her mood lightening up a bit. "TA DAA!" The three charas said in sync." Amu tilted her head in confusion!

"We made a little play for you to make you happy-desu!" Su explained. Miki flew next to her and added "It's about disagreeing with you're friends!" Ran then flew in laughing! "And we made you laugh!" The 4 of them giggled. BZZT BZZT! "Amu-chan, come to Maxwell-kun's house quick! -Nagihiko"

**Max : There's no way I could make it without ya! Do it without ya! Be here without ya!**

**Akari : What are you singing?**

**Max : It's no fun when you're doing a solo! Ricky Risuiqo!**

**Akari : *cough* It's 'With you it's like woah'**

**Max : Anyway, see ya for now! Review Too ^^**


	2. Death

**Akari : I Love You! *blushes***

**Max : *gasp* Really? I have the same feelings!**

**Akari : *sigh* You got the line wrong AGAIN! How are we going to get that part in the play now!?**

**Max : Uhh... cheating XD**

_Last Time on Destined Fate Act Two!_

_The 4 of them giggled. BZZT BZZT! "Amu-chan, come to Maxwell-kun's house quick! -Nagihiko"_

_Amu's Pov_

I ran to Maxwell's house as fast as I could. Ran, Miki, Su were right behind! Dia didn't come for some unknown reason... We turned a corner into a street. BZZT BZZT! "He's not here! This is an emergency! Where would he be? -Nagihiko" I skidded to a halt. "Where would I be if I was Maxwell..." House.. No... With Akari.. No... Hospital... Possibility... But that wouldn't be an emergency. Huh! The Bridge! Got it!

I ran as fast as I could to the bridge. Before I texted Nagihiko the location. When I arrived I saw Max... On the other side of the railings... about... to jump! "Maxwell-kun!" I screamed. I saw Nagi on the left slowly approaching him. "Maxwell-kun, I know it's hard... having to suffer Ani's death. But this is NOT the right thing to do."

"B..B..But..." Max stuttered. I looked down in sadness. Tears swelling up in my eyes. "I-I'm Sorry." I say. Maxwell turns his head. "I'm soo sorry!"

"F-For what?" He asks. He climbs over the railing slowly. Tears stream down my face. "It's... Just.. You Know... If my little sister were killed... I.. I don't know what I'd do... But, I'd still remain with my friends... 'cause... I know that's the right thing to do..."

Max looked down. "Yeah... I wasn't thinking." He hugged me while I cried into his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alive!" I said. Nagi sighed with relief. Suddenly, Rima came down the hill. "Rima!" She looked at me, then looked down. "What's Akari up too..." I asked. Everyone was silent. "Ok, we'll go home now then." I said to Max. "Y-Yeah... That sounds alright..."

After Walking for a While, We arrived at Maxwell's house to find police. "What?!" Max said. He sprinted inside. "Max! WAIT!" I ran in after him. When I walked in, he was in shock. I looked down. I almost vomited. His Mother, laying on the ground. Her chest ripped opened with blood spilling out. Two bullets to the head... and a bloody message on the wall. "Which Guardian Will You Choose?" Max started crying.

The other 2 came in and turned white almost immediately. Rima ran outside and I think she puked. "Excuse me, this is federal crime scene." The cop told me strictly. "He lives here! That's his mother!" Realization hit his face. "So Sorry!" He started talking to Max. "Why him?" I walked home that night. My charas were on my head. "I'm glad you girls didn't see that..." Ran sighed. "Why is the world so cruel."

My family ate dinner as usual that night. "Papa! Papa!" Ami said gleefully. It made me smile. "Hey... Amu, we heard about what happened to your friend." Mom said seriously. I sighed. "Why did she target him?" I said sadly.

Dad tried to break the mood straight away. "Anyway! Who's up for a family game night!" Ami jumped up on her seat! "Awesome Awesome!

**Akari : That... was gory...**

**Max : ;jkbsdlsh;sh lks Blame Max! Not ME!**

**Akari : -_- You are Max!**

**Max : No, I'm Maxwell XD Please Review ^^**


	3. Diamond

**Max : Let it Go! Let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway...**

**Akari : Huh? **

**Max : It's from Frozen! It's a REALLY REALLY GOOD SONG :D**

**Akari : Oh Ok! So, you ready for chapter 3?**

**Max : ... To Be Honest... I had some ideas for another Shugo Chara FanFic...**

**Akari : Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! ^^ Time to Read :D**

_Last Time on Destined Fate :_

_Her chest ripped opened with blood spilling out. Two bullets to the head... and a bloody message on the wall. "Which Guardian Will You Choose?" Max started crying._

Choices.

Max, he had nowhere to go... "You could stay the night with me, Maxwell-kun." Nagihiko offered in the royal gardens. He looked up snapping out of his day dream. "Oh.. Are.. Are you sure?" He just smiled. "It's fine!"

Later that day, Max walked home with Nagihiko. "Hey... who's Nadeshiko?" Max asked curiously. He turned his head. "M-My twin sister.." He said nervously. Max just shrugged it off.

Amu had just got home. She laid down on her bed. "Today was Exhausting!" She just laid there relaxed. BZZT BZZT! "Nagihiko-kun sent me a picture!" It was of him and Maxwell eating snacks! Amu smiled. "Amu-chan!" Ran said worried. "Dia isn't here!" Amu jumped up. She looked at the time. "We have time..." She ran straight away.

Knock Knock. "Yaya-chan will get the door!" Opening the door a familiar girl stood there. "Gasp!"

"Dia! Dia!" Amu called running through the streets. "Did I do something wrong?" Amu said sadly. "No! Maybe Dia needed to do something important!" Ran said enthusiastic! "Like Maybe she needed to talk to someone!" Miki added. "Right-desu!" Su ended! Amu ran to her friends house.

"Hello, is Rima here?" Amu asked a stubborn looking adult. "Yes. RIMA!" She yelled.

"Oh, Amu." She said coming to the front door. "Hi! Have you seen Dia anywhere?"

"No, Why?" She asked cuiously. Amu looked down in guilt. "Catch Ya Later!" And like that she was gone! She ran to the next house. "T...Tadase-kun." She gulped.

"Why are you so nervous? Character Change! Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran said. Amu straightened up. The door opened. "Oh Amu-chan! How are you today?"

"Absolutely Super Dooper!" She said over enthusiastically! Tadase Sweat dropped. The Character Change wore off. "RAN!" Amu viciously screamed. "Oh, uhh have you seen Dia?" He shook his head. Amu gritted her teeth and ran to the next house. Knock Knock.

A different voice answered. "Yaya isn't here. Go Away." Amu stood there in shock. How did she know I wanted to see Yaya? She shrugged it off and ran to the next house. Fujisaki. "It's still really big!" Miki said with amazement! Ding Dong. "Hello! Oh, Hinamori-san. Come in Come in!" She walked in and headed to Nagi's room. Knock Knock. Amu Opened the door.

As soon as she slid the door the boys put something behind their back. "Huh?" Amu asked. "Anyway, have you two seen Dia?" Nagi shook his head. Max started thinking. "Well.. on my way here... I swear something was following me... now that I think about it... it looked like Dia. "Where is she now?" Amu asked demandingly. "Uhh... I don't know..." He said nervous... She got out dried herself, put some pj's on and BZZT BZZT!

She picked up her phone. A Picture... from Akari?! Amu opened up her phone to see a picture of Max & Nagi.. sleeping... WHAT PERVE WOULD DO THAT?!

**Max : SORRY! Another Short Chapter! D:**

**Akari : MAXX!**

**Max : I have another idea for a story. Based around Dia! :D**

"Amu-chan..." A small voice from behind said. Amu turned around. "Dia!" I missed you! Dia just looked down in guilt. "I need to do something..." she flew over to Max. She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. Soon, she went into her egg and floated towards Max's chest! Amu dived over to Max. "DIA!" Ran, Miki & Su held her back. "Amu-chan! Dia has to do her thing!"

A white light flashed around Max before he fell unconscious. Amu walked away. "Do you're thing Dia..." Amu walked home alone that night. Once she arrived home, she went up to her room. She took of her t-shirt. Her... uhh... bra... quickly grabbed her towel. Took off her pants and uhh... panties... and turned the shower on. Hot Nice Water. After an exhausting day!


	4. Mostly News

**Max : Sorry I'm taking so long! School holidays and all :D**

**Akari : I've just been swimming and stuff...**

**Max : I've been swimming once... surprisingly...**

**Akari : XD XD XD XD XD That's funny...**

**Max : ? What? How?! Anyway, Time to Start!**

_Last Time on Destined Fate Act Two :_

_She picked up her phone. A Picture... from Akari?! Amu opened up her phone to see a picture of Max & Nagi.. sleeping... WHAT PERVE WOULD DO THAT?!_

_(The Last Chapter Glitched a Bit XD So I'll recap. Amu goes to Nagi's house and then finds Dia there. She goes inside Max's chest and yeah!)_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

These were the sounds coming from Ani's heart monitor. Max watched over her as she slept there. He smiled. It was good to be with her again. He took out his phone. Click. He sent the picture to all his contacts.. excluding... Akari. He got a message straight away.

"It's good to see she's doing ok Maxwell-kun -Tadase" Max read to himself. He hopped out of his chair and walked to the elevator. Down to ground level... He pushed the button. He quickly got out of the waiting room and walked onto the streets. He walked for awhile before he saw his house. He went inside. A Police told him that he was able to stay in the house. The house now belongs to Ani.

He slumped himself on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He glanced over to his bed side table. A Package...

_"The other guardians wanted me to give this to you." She passed him a package. He looked at it around the window._

He took the package into his hands. Unwrapped it like a Christmas present. Inside was... a book. "The Girl's Heart Egg?" He opened the first page. Knock Knock. He put the book down and ran downstairs. Max opened the door slowly. Akari... Max's face mixed with emotions. Anger, Sorrow, Sadness.

"I know you may hate me. But I didn't kill her." Max looked up at Akari angrily.

"There's no point in lying about Ani..." Akari rolled her eyes.

"I meant your Mother." Max's eyes widened in shock.

"T-Then who did?" He asked.

"Easter..."

"Oh.. that corporation thingy?" She nodded.

Max sat down on the couch. "Why'd you shoot Ani?"

She looked down sadly. In regret even. "She stole you...from me..."

Max just looked down emotionless. "...But still..."

"And Easter made me. They threatened me..."

Max looked at her serious. "HOW?!"

"First... they offered me a job... then they got... Ikuto... to get me..."

Max thought back to the library. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Hey! Is Maxwell-kun in there?" Max looked at the door strangely. He opened the door cautiously. A... A person.. he's seen once. Kukao... No Kukai... "Kukai is it?" He smiled with a thumbs up!

"That's right!" He came in."Amu wanted to give you this. Later" Like that he was gone. He opened the letter. Max's eyes widened in shock. "S-She's gonna be on a live TV show in Tokyo." Akari stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see myself out. Bye.." Max just stared at her as she walked away.

Didn't even blush... that's different... He decided to go back upstairs. He picked up the book.

_A Heart Egg Is Inside Everyone. But there's a rare, rare, rare chance. It's an opposite gender. It will help them understand who they are. _

Max stopped reading. He turned off all the lights. And started drifting off to sleep. He woke up with a yellow flashing light surround him. He felt like he was in some void. Infront of him he saw Dia. "D-Dia?"

She nodded. "It seems, you don't know who to trust." She said looking down. Max shook his head looking at Dia. "The answer will come to you." She then slowly faded away along with the yellow background. Max woke up at 7:00 He went downstairs and made some breakfast. Ding Dong Ding Dong.

He opened the door to see a doctor. "Great News! Ani should be fine in 3 days!" Max's face lit up with happiness!


	5. A New Chara?

**Finally Have An Idea! Anyways guys how you all doing XD Sorry it's been long... again... but I started High School D: So HOMEWORK :(**

**Anyway, Time to Start Minna!**

_Last Time on Destined Fate_

_She nodded. "It seems, you don't know who to trust." She said looking down. Max shook his head looking at Dia. "The answer will come to you." She then slowly faded away along with the yellow background. Max woke up at 7:00 He went downstairs and made some breakfast. Ding Dong Ding Dong._

_He opened the door to see a doctor. "Great News! Ani should be fine in 3 days!" Max's face lit up with happiness!_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Max's alarm clock went off. He yawned, then looked around. He sat up in his bed before. "AHHHH! Whhat?!" He looked down at his bed. 2 Eggs. Dia's and... another one. It wasn't Aki's.

"What the... phone... PHONE PHONE!" Max picked up the phone and called Amu. "Amu-chan! She sounded like she just woke up."What is it Maxwell-kun?" She yawned. Max looked down at the eggs as he talked. "There's 2 eggs. One is Dia's." Amu let out a slight gasp.

"Bring them!" Max ended the call and packed his bags. He then ran to school. Running Running Running! ACK! Max bumped into someone.

"Oh, Maxwell-kun!" Nagihiko said turning around. Max sweat dropped and smiled. "So, what's going on for you?" Max asked.

"Oh, just the usual. Had to make my own lunch, be Nadeshiko for a bi-" He covered his mouth with his hand.

"Something wrong Nagi?" Max asked curously. Nagi shook his head. Before they knew it, they arrived at school.

"Amu-chan! Hey!" Max called out across the school yard. Max got out the 2 eggs. "Here is Dia's egg."

Max gave the egg to her. She smiled with relief as she got it back. "And... And here's this... other egg..." It was purple, but... with a hat. **(I don't know the hat name at this moment XD)**

"It is odd..." Amu added. Then we went our seperate ways into class. First period was nothing exciting, second was meh. But in the third something was off. Amu was in that class but she wasn't talking. Max was writing down the notes. Then a slight whisper from Amu's direction.

"Max... psst Max!" Max looked over to her. She looked serious.

Both of them got a hall pass and left the room. It was 5 minutes before lunch anyway. "Maxwell-kun... I don't think Aki's coming back."

Max looked in shock. "B-B-But... I understand..." A tear or two slipped from his eyes. "This new one better be as great!"

Amu smiled at his sudden change of enthusiasm. He smile hearing the bell. They returned the Hall Pass' and went to the Royal Gardens. "Hey Tadase, Rima & Yaya!" Max said waving. They all responded backwards. Then... another person came through the door.

"H-Hello." Everyone looked at Akari

. "AKARI! YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK INTO HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MAXWELL?!" Tadase screamed.

"Says the person who tried to kill me..." Max quietly said to himself.

"No, Maxwell-kun and I are cool." They all looked at Max. He nodded.

"Yeah, we sorted things out." They looked at him funnily.

"She shot your sister infront of you, and you simply _sorted things out?" _

Max sweatdropped. "Well if you put it that way."

_C-R-R-R-A-A-A-A-C-C-K-K!_

Max opened his bag where his purple egg flew out. It started to crack. But what came out was not expected... "Come again?" Max added.

**Akari : OoOoooOoOh Mystery!**

**Max : Used the same line as the first story! XD ^^**

**Akari : I wonder who Max's new Guardian Character would be.**

**Max : Probably not you... *poke***

**Akari : Stop teasing me :(**

**Max : Just kidding, anyway see ya next time XD**


	6. Maizono

**OOOOHH! I'm so happy :D I've been wanting to introduce a new character for a bit now! Anyway, Let's Start XD**

**One last thing! Disneyanimation on Youtube have released the song Let it Go in 25 languages all mixed together! The Japanese part is EPIC XD**

_Last Time on Destined Fate_

_C-R-R-R-A-A-A-A-C-C-K-K!_

Max opened his bag where his purple egg flew out. It started to crack. But what came out was not expected... "Come again?" Max added.

A Shugo Chara popped out! As Amu guessed, it wasn't Aki. It didn't stop the smile on Max's face though. **(Ok, if you want help with visualizing this Shugo Chara, it's a small version of Maizono from Dangan Ronpa with purple hair.) **It had purple hair. A sailor blue and white school uniform with a massive pink bow. It bowed in a traditional Japanese way. "Ohayo Maxwell-kun! Watashia Wa Maizono " It had a sweet cute voice.

Max looked at the chara for a second, before scooping it in his hands and hugging it. "M...Maizono... I like it."

All the guardians smiled for Max's happiness.

BZZT BZZT!

Max checked his phone. 'A suprise for you at home. -?' Max looked at his phone funny. He looked to Akari who... smiled. It's been a while since he saw her smile.

Max smiled. Maizono looked at him. Closed her eyes and then smiled. The bell went and they all parted ways. Max walked straight home. Finally having a travel companion again.

Max did a bit of homework before he chatted with Maizono for a bit. "Hey... just wondering... do you know how.. where... Aki went..."

She looked at him thinking. "Gomen, I don't know..." Max looked upset for a second. Then he looked at Maizono and smiled.

"That's ok! You're pretty awesome." Maizono smiled.

Knock Knock.

Max went to the door. He opened it slowly. "Emiko-chan!" The person at the door said.

"Ani-chan!"

Max jumped onto her and hugged her! "How are you!"

She looked down at him and smiled. "Well, I'm not in hospital. It still hurts a bit walking." Max giggled a little.

"What? You try and get shot!" She said elegantly.

Max felt a gentle push on his back. Maizono was acting shy towards Ani. She hid behind Max's back. Ani crouched down.

"It's ok. Im friendly." Ani said to the Shugo Chara. Maizono looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Hajimemashite" She bowed.

**The next day!**

"Maizono! I'm Ran, That's Miki and that is Su!" Ran introduced to Maizono. Maizono smiled.

Amu and Maxwell looked at the Charas chatting. They smiled at each other. Before they knew it they reached school. Max had Mathematics class. "If y = 2, find the value of y + 6." Max put up his hand.

"Uhh... 8..." He nodded. There was a few more questions. Max zoned out through most of them.

"Character Change, Gentle Flower"

Max instantly had a pink bow on his t-shirt. He stood up and looked at the teacher. In a sweet and gentle voice he asked.

"Sumi masen, can I please get a hall pass." Max freaked out. He couldn't move his body! The teacher nodded. Max walked outside and shut the door.

Poof!

"Maizono!" Max whispered yelled.

"Gomen Gomen, but Amu should be here too soon."

Soon Amu came running down the halls. "A Very Good Morning to You! Maxwell-kun!"

She put a peace sign up. POOF! "RAN!" Amu screamed.

"We... We.. need to do something..." Miki explained.

"Chara Change!" Maizono quickly said.

Max started running down the stairs. Where was she taking him?!

**Akari : Maizono's so Kawaii ^^**

**Max : You... You haven't even seen her! XD **

**Akari : LOL I know I know.**

**Max : Anyway, please check out that Let it Go Multi-Language version! The Japanese part isn't too far in.**

**It is called 'Disney's Frozen - Let It Go Multi-Language Full Sequence' On youtube, or simply go to disneyanimation on youtube XD**


	7. A Downgradable Upgrade

**Ok, In the deleted chapter 19, I said they'd be special guests. I meant in the Authors Notes! ^^ So, at the end of this chapter we'll have a very important character getting interviewed by Akari!**

_Last Time on Destined Fate :_

_"We... We.. need to do something..." Miki explained._

_"Chara Change!" Maizono quickly said._

_Max started running down the stairs. Where was she taking him?!_

Snow. Snow had fallen.

Akari walked through this white fluff. Her coat big and warm. She saw kids throwing snowballs. It.. looked fun. But she had stuff to do. She always had stuff to do. Usually, she was told what to do. By Easter. She went into the Easter Building. They let her in. She went up the elevator to talk to The 'Director' of some kind. "Hello... Azaka-san."

She just looked up. "IM HURTING MY FRIENDS!" She screamed.

He just laughed. "Do you really want us to take away the medicine from your mother?"

Akari looked down in regret. "Sorry..." He chuckled with delight.

Akari's mother had been very sick. She told Akari to follow her dreams. Without telling her that she'd die. Akari did so and became a manga author. One day, Easter realised her potential. At first Akari declined but, then they pointed towards her mother. "She's not dying..."

"Akari... it's true." Tears went down her eyes as she accepted Easter's promise. For 2 years nothing happened with her and Easter except for the fact that they took care of her Mother. That is until... Maxwell came. She met him at a road crossing on the way to school. He was a fan all the usual stuff. But... she realised something... his Guardian Chara, was a girl...

Max looked around at this empty field that Maizono had taken him too. POOF

"Maizono... what are you doing?" She smiled.

"Gomen! You'll see in a second though!"

Max could see Amu and Tadase at different locations.

POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF!

All of them immediantly turned into an exact representation of their Guardian Character.

"What?!" Max had purple hair like Maizono and a pink bow with the girls school uniform.

Tadase had light purple hair with a king crown and clothes.

"This isn't a character transformation..." Max thought to himself. It all suddenly wore off. "It was an upgrade of some sort? Right?" Maizono smiled and nodded. The others got angry at their charas. Max smiled

. He got out his phone. Message from Akari. 'Hey... I'll be leaving the country for a week or two. -Akari'

_She's probably lying. _Max thought to himself. He went home that day with Maizono.

"Hello Ani!" He said walking through the door.

"Konnichiwa Ani-chan!" Maizono said cutely after. Max hugged his sister and went upstairs. Right now... his life was good... but it was gonna change very soon... Very soon indeed.

**Akari : Welcome to the segment that comes every 2 chapters where we interview a story member! First, we have Maxwell!**

**Maxwell : Hi! Nice to be here!**

**Akari : Ok, so first, how do you feel about the Guardian Character change from Aki to Maizono, cause I know Cruz was sad if you know what I mean!**

**Maxwell : Oh well, it was hard at first. But Maizono is just so happy and full of life!**

**Akari : Second, Amu or Akari?**

**Maxwell : Well, really. I think Amu has given Maxwell some time alone so he can figure everything out, while Akari is supposedly going to another country. So I dunno know.**

**Akari : And for the last question. What do you think is in the rest of the book 'The Girl Chara' ?**

**Maxwell: *chuckle* I don't know. To be honest it might be money it might be the meaning of the universe! **

**Akari : Thanks Maxwell! Next time we interview another character! See ya later!**

**Maxwell & Akari : Byeee!**


	8. Awkwrd Things

**Hey guys! I was reading Chapter 1 & 2 of Destined Fate to my friend over the phone. XD The Hilarity XD XD**

_Last Time on Destined Fate :_

_"Konnichiwa Ani-chan!" Maizono said cutely after. Max hugged his sister and went upstairs. Right now... his life was good... but it was gonna change very soon... Very soon indeed._

Maxwell & Nagihiko were walking home just like any normal day. "So Nagi, how much homework you got?" Max asked sweating from the weight of his bag. "Not much." He sweat dropped as he looked at Max's bag. "What about you?" Max looked sad. "Ughh... well I got 3 assignments for History and Japanese. And the Maths homework just keeps stacking up. Nagi laughed. They arrived at Max's place. "Do you wanna come in?" Nagi nodded and walked in after Max. "Hey Ani-chan!" Ani looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh! Hello Maxwell-kun! Oh and is it Nagihiko?" She said Nagi nodded. "Nice to meet you!" He bowed down. They went upstairs. Max sighed getting out his homework. He quickly did it all somehow. "That... was quick..." Max just laughed. BZZT BZZT! "Ooh a message." Max took out his phone. "Hey, you wanna hang out later, maybe for a date? -Amu" Max blushed lightly **(Cruz : I've taught you well) **showing a slight pink on his cheeks. "Maxwell?" "WHAT? NOTHING!" He quickly hid his phone. "Maxwell?" He turned around. "Uhh... Amu asked me out on date." He looked sad. "What is it?" "Well... she said hang out... and if it's that I kinda want to go as Emiko... but if it's a date... I have to go as Max." Nagi just smiled. "Don't worry. I've got this." Max felt a disturbing presence from Nagi.

1 Hour Later

Maxwell came down the stairs in a skirt with a white shirt. "Oh, Emiko-chan!" Ani said elegantly. Emiko just smiled. "I better get going! Have fun with Amu!" Emiko walked outside and too Amu's house. Knock Knock Knock Knock. "Hey Max-Emiko-chan! Let's go! By Mama, Bye Papa!" Emiko smiled at Amu. They arrived at a fancy restaurant and took a seat. "This is nice." Max looked down sadly. "What if they notice I'm..." "A boy?" Amu cut him off. "Don't worry! It'll be fine!" "I think they're staring at me." He got up and walked outside. It was dark outside. Max went to the other side of the street. "Emiko-chan!" Emiko turned around. Amu took her hand. "C'mon, let's go for a walk. They held hands blushing slightly and walked into their genral neighbourhood. They walked past a playground. "AMU?!" Amu turned her head to see her father. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WITH A GIRLL!? YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS!" He almost fainted. Ami came to her father. "But Papa, what's wong with holding hands with a gwirl? I do it all the time!" His dad just freaked out even more. "I'm sorry! I better get home now. Emiko walked home. She closed the door. "How'd it go?" Ani asked. "Not too good..." Max took his hair out and dressed into guys clothes. Maizono looked up at Max with wonder.

The next day Max got up. It was a Saturday. He went downstairs and Ani was making some breakfast. He grabbed a bowl and ate it. "Thanks!" She just smiled. "Maxwell-kun!" Maizno said flying infront of Max.

_To Be Continued_


	9. Sisters!

**Sorry For the Lazy paragraphs last chapter! But! Exciting News! I have got *drum roll* Go! Go! Nippon! My first trip to Japan! I RECOMMEND!**

_Last Time on Destined Fate AKA SD hntrbjh; le5gi In a bottle :_

_The next day Max got up. It was a Saturday. He went downstairs and Ani was making some breakfast. He grabbed a bowl and ate it. "Thanks!" She just smiled. "Maxwell-kun!" Maizno said flying infront of Max._

Max waved off Amu as she got into the car. "I guess we'll have to wait 'till she's on TV to see what she is doing." Max murmured to himself. He looked over to Maizono. Who was smiling... but what she just told me... Knock Knock.

Max looked at the door. He heard murmurs. Max opened the door to see to brunette girls. They looked similar but different. One was slightly taller with a pink jacket and long brown hair while the other was slightly shorter but had short hair with a pony tail and a blue jacket.

"Sorry... but can you please give us directions." Max just stared at the girl with longer hair.

"Oh! Uhh... yeah! Umm... Well. Keep on going up this road for a while take a left and you'll be in the main part of the town." She smiled closing her eyes.

"T-Thank you... It's Makoto... By the way... Bye!" She gave a quick wave. Max just smiled slightly. He went upstairs did some homework and went to sleep.

The two girls walked away from the door. The snow had fallen behind them everywhere. "Makoto? Why'd you tell him your name." Akira asked staring at her sister. She smiled awkwardly. "It's... N-N-Nothing, No Reason." They both giggle slightly.

**Sorry! Really Tired and I can't think right now.**

**Akari : IT"S INTERVIEWING TIIIIIME! That's right! Every 2 chapters we interview someone! This week! Maizono!**

**Maizono : YAY! Glad to be here :D**

**Akari : Ok, so how do you feel being Max's new shugo chara.**

**Maizono: Well, there's two ways you can see it. I'm not aloud to show you know... but... It's really unique to the story ^^**

**Akari : What do you think about the whole Love Triangle thing.**

**Maizono : Stick with one girl Max! Jeez XD**

**Akari : Haha! True dat! And last but not least! Where do you think this story will end off?**

**Maizono : It's hard to say but... I dunno XD**


	10. Motivational Motivated Motovation

**Max : Hey guys! I've been really slack lately with my chapters and creativity. **

**Akari : Yeah Max! Geez :P**

**Max : Well I just read Akari's final chapter on 'Christmas Colours' and I'm all motivated and WOO!**

**Akari : WOOT! Anyway, Minna Let's a go!**

_Last Time on I AM NOW MOTIVATTEEEEEED! Aka Destined Fate Act Two:_

_The two girls walked away from the door. The snow had fallen behind them everywhere. "Makoto? Why'd you tell him your name." Akira asked staring at her sister. She smiled awkwardly. "It's... N-N-Nothing, No Reason." They both giggle slightly._

Guns. Akari. Easter. Shugo Charas. Ani, dead. Mother Dead. Everyone. Dead.

Maxwell woke up with a fright. "It was just a dream... Just a dream. Go back to sleep." He snuggled back into bed. He felt a bit cold. He went to close the window. Someone jumped into his window. "A-A-Akari? What are you doing?!" She sweatdropped coming out of her Character Transformation. "Oh.. yeah.. totally came in at right moment to... to... tell you something... and not... take pictures..." Max looked at her. "Take Pictu-" "Tell you something!" She butted in. Max smiled. It was good to get humor from her. "So how you been?" Max asked. "Oh... well... Easter thought I was rebelling... against them..." Max looked up. "And? Who needs those stupid bags of socks anyway?" Akari giggled. "Stupid bag of socks? Really?" We both laughed out loud. "But... now my mothers dead." She started sobbing. Realization hit Max's face. Akari blasted out into crying. Max grabbed her head and put it towards his chest. "Ahh, this feeling again..." he quietly said to himself. Akari cried there silently. "Akari, you are strong. You can bounce back easier than anyone I know. Well maybe not more than Ani because she kinda got shot and survived but still!" Akari laughed. "Easter said they'd give my Mother the rare medicine that she'd need. I...I...I wanted her to live... so badly... I'd kill for it... and... I did..." Max looked at her. "You didn't kill Ani..." Max thought back to an image of his mother. Ugh! He almost vomited thinking about it. "I know... Hey Max... who killed you Mom?"

_Akari's POV:_

I looked at Max's face as he instantly questioned what I just said. "But... didn't you.. what?" I looked at him. "No..." He looked really sad. "Hey... did you want to... stay here for the night..." I hopped in his bed with cat like reflections. "Oh.. I was gonna get a mattrice for you but I guess it is 12:00 am. I closed my eyes. It... was cold. I snuggled up a bit. Max.. was so warm. I put my arms around him. He made a slight gasp. I hugged him. I'm not sure if it was right. But it felt nice. I fell asleep in a flash.

_7:00 am_

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" I wake up to the sound of a cute chara yelling. Max rubbed his eyes. "Oh Hey Maizono!" Max said getting up. He quickly got some clothes on. He started humming. He was really cute when he hummed. Argh! Shut Up Mind! You don't like him anymore. Well do you? ... "Max... I-I-I... I L..." Akari was interrupted by a DING DONG DING DONG downstairs.

**Max :I know most of you guys will complain about the whole no paragraphs thing but XD It's nostalgix to me and I'm just soooo motivated tonight!**

**Akari : Best chapter in a while.**

**Max : Anyway! Ja Re? Is it?**

**Akari : Ja ne.**

**Max : Sure? I think it's gomen**

**Akari : -_- Max, bye is Ja ne. Ja Ne everyone! **


	11. Mezmoried Memories

Max : WOW! I loved last chapter! I think Im still motivated! Got some ideas and stuff! Akari : I guess I'll have my Shugo Chara goodness from here on out. Max : Anyway Mi- Akari : Minna, It's time to start. Max : You didnt...! Akari : I did :P :D Last Time on The Sequel or Destined Fate Act Two: He started humming. He was really cute when he hummed. Argh! Shut Up Mind! You don't like him anymore. Well do you? ... "Max... I-I-I... I L..." Akari was interrupted by a DING DONG DING DONG downstairs. "Oh hey Amu-chan!" Max said opening the door to his buddy. "Amu smiled looking up at him. Akari's Pov I went downstairs a bit until I saw Amu and Max. They had a small chat. I stared at them before someone put a hand on my shoulder. "So, what brings you here this time?" I heard an elegant voice from behind me. "Oh... yeah..." I said awkwardly. "You don't have to be upset about shooting me." She giggled slightly. I smiled. "Thanks... Ani..." Max quickly came back upstairs. "Hey Ani-chan, can I go on a walk with Amu?" Ani smiled. "Be back 11 am ok?" Max's POV Amu and I were walking across a street. "Hey Amu-chan..." I said looking at her. She looked up at me. "Yeah, what is it?" I sighed. "I think... I'm gonna go back to America..." "WHAAAAAAT?! NOOO You can't go back!" I shrugged my shoulders. "Who will stop me." Amu jumped at me. "No Maxwell-kun!" The last thing I see is her hand before everything turns white. Who's... Who's hand was that? Who was I talking too? Everything is confuzzled up! My eyes open and I instantly see 4 or 5 people looking at me. I have no idea who they are. "Maxwell-kun! You're awake." I looked up at this pink haired girl. "Maxwell...kun?" I say. Their eyes go into shock. "Max.. stop joking..." I look at them. "Who...who is Maxwell?" They start to look at me. The other pink haired girl grabs my hand. "Max! You have to remember! Please! Please remember!" I look up at her. "Akari-chan?" She smiles with delight. "Where... where am I?" She drops my hand. Whoever she is. "You are in the hospital." I look up at her. "Answer my first question. Who's Maxwell-kun?" Everybody looks confused. She grabs my hand. "Maxwell-kun?" I look at her. "Yeah?" She drops it. "Maxwell-kun?" I'm getting annoyed. "Seriously, who is he?" The first pink haired girl comes back in after leaving for 10 so what minutes. "It seems... when he fell he lost a bit of memory." The others gasp. "But.. why is it when we touch him he remembers?" The doctor just laughs. "It's a physical connection." "A physical connection?" The first pink haired asked. "Hey... doc... Apparently I matter to these guys. So... any solutons?" He looked at me. "We can work on something... but for the time being... you need someone with you at ALL times." Akari & Amu both looked at me in sync. They both grabbed my hands in an instant. "Oh... this might not end well..." To Be Continued No bold sorry guys... 


	12. Physical Connection

**Max : Ok, I'm sorry I've been gone blah blah blah school and stuff. But I'm here and I'm finishing this story so you guys can enjoy it! **

**Akari : *****Snore* *Wake Up* Whaa? You're back?! How long's it been?**

**Max : Likes three weeks… anyway, time to begin.. just like old times! Minna, it's time to start!**

_Last Time On WHEN THE BLOODY HELL WILL MAX COME BACK Aka Destined Fate: _I have no idea who they are. "Maxwell-kun! You're awake." I looked up at this pink haired girl. "Maxwell...kun?" I say. Their eyes go into shock. "Max.. stop joking..." I look at them. "Who...who is Maxwell?"

Amu and Akari walk me home keeping some sort of connection onto my body. "Uhh.. guys…?" "Yes?" They both said straight away. "I can walk myself into my house…" I chuckled a bit. I walked into my house still being held by the girls. "Emiko-chan!" Ani said smiling. The girls said their goodbyes and left. "S-So… you are.. my sister?" She nodded and giggled elegantly. A little creature flew out from behind me. "AHH!" My eyes were in shock. Who…What is it? Ani just smiled. "That's Maizono, your Shugo Chara." It was.. a weird day. Ani showed me to her room and went to sleep. I woke up at 3:03 am. I groaned and got up. My body moved on it's own. I felt water running down my cheeks. I was so tired… I couldn't do anything. My body goes on it's own road. I picked up something sharp. I think I went outside. My feet felt like they were on a harder surface. I got to a house. My hand knocked. There was no point in stopping it. A pink haired girl answered the door. "What are you doing at 3 am in the morning?" she said. I held the knife up and swung.

Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt Bzzzt. My alarm clock went off. Or I suppose it's my own. I laughed at the thought. Ding Dong Ding Dong. I walked to the door. This little 'Shugo Chara' kept following me… "Umm…Maxwell-kun?" She asked. I turned around. I smiled at her. "Uhh… yes?" She smiled back. "What do you want to do today?" She asked. I opened the door. It was… Akari. With a bandage over her face. "A-Akari is it? What happened?!" She just looked down. "Oh this, it's nothing. You want to watch a movie with me today?" I nodded. I felt my cheeks got a bit hotter than usual. She blushed and looked down. "Let's go!" We left after leaving a note for Ani.

"Is Plan Zetiousobo Working?"  
>"We've got him under our control."<br>"Hahaha… We'll destroy him inside out."  
>"Hahaahahaha!"<br>"Hahaahaahaha!"

"That movie was close to perfection…" I sniffed a tear a little. Akari was crying slightly. We walked a bit. We talked and talked until "Ugh!" She tripped. I grabbed her quickly! Her head rested in my chest. "…Déjà vu…" My whole mind simply remembered everything to do with Akari.. love… The Guardians.. Her Mother…. Everything. "Akari… I remember… everything about you." Her eyes went in shock. "H-How?" I thought as hard as I could. "Maybe if we trigger certain events we can take away the lock of that certain part of my life!" I looked at her.. beautiful… I took off her bandage… "Ughh…" She tried to resist it. I saw a big cut. "What?!"

**Max : SO GLAD I GOT THIS OFF MY CHEST**

**Akari : Really? I just want more to read :D**

**Max : XD Well… yeah :P Anyway see ya next time guys!**


End file.
